Birds of Prey
by Arie Davion
Summary: Harry is heading into his 6th year, but suddenly things are happening around him that are not connected to him. Or do they? Flash backs to LJ 6th year. Please R&R!
1. Prelude

Birds of Prey

Prelude

She bolted forward in her bed with a loud audible cry. cold sweat dampened her skin, the silk sheets cleaning to her otherwise soft skin. The images in her head swimming but not more prominent, more painful that the last cry of a man slipping into the world of the unknown. The place between life and death. Where there is hunger and pain, and hope, and nothing to quench it. Body and soul melded together in twisting cries of agony. he should not be there. He should not have crossed over. But nothing was more plain to her as she closed her eyes.

The long blond braided hair twisted around her body, he placed her now very heavy head into the palms of her damp hands. Her brow cold from the dream. No, this was no dream. This was real. The attack in the ministry. It was still raging. No. Dumbledore told her to stay away. She was not needed. But had he expected this?

She leaned her head against the headboard of her four-poster queen-sized bed, her silvery blue eyes gazing up at the black night of her room. Where no light glimmered. Where no window could look in. Her room in the furthest reaches of the one that could kill her.

A slight soothing song filled the room, musical and finely tuned. A soft feather brushed against her cheek as a bird of a magnificent blue landed on her shoulder, pressing its head against her cheek. Giving her comfort. But the tears were not coming. Not even the thundering rain outside the stone walls of her japanese castle could taunt her with the luxury.

Sirius was dead. And to the one person the man had once thought to have as his own did not cry. could not cry. A heart already shattered could not be broken. but guilt and anger pulled her from her bed as she furiously rose to her feet. Words forming in her mind of things that needed to be written to the newly-instated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Part 1 of 3

* * *

Birds of Prey

* * *

Part 1 of 3

She watched from her room as the students started to glide into the Castle with bustle and rush. 2nd to 7th years coming in by the coaches, and would soon be seated within the Great Hall. She sighed to herself. Was she really willing to go through this? She had only arrived yesterday night, and had little to no chance to meet any of the current teachers. Turning to the bedroom, she then started to throw her clothes into the armour, selecting her Chinese styled Black and Navy robes. with a few swishes of her wand, her hair was partly piled on her head and the rest hanging down in soft curly waves to the small her her back. She smiled at the affect she saw within the mirror. Her Ice blue eyes looked like stone, and although she was far from strict, she didn't need students to start walking all over her before class. She learnt that her first year teaching. Walking out of her room, the painting slide shut, and she walked out from between the two towers. Griffendor and Slytherin. Soon she reached the Great hall, and pushing open the door, she saw a very familiar sight. And a very unexpected one. The familiarity she saw was the Hall itself. She had gone to school here, and so had her mother before her. What she had not expected was to be recognized.

She gave a little shocked gasp as Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Filch either spill their drink, choke on it, or completly freeze in mid sip, spilling a little on his clothes. Trelawney, on the other hand, looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow and then nodded a hello, happily absorbed in the tea. Albus Dumbledore stood from his chair and grinned at her. "Ah! Professor Tarou, So wonderful of you to arrive." He walked over and the two embraced like old friends. But then, Albus was like a grandfather to her, on many different levels. She smiled back, pulling back to take a chance to figure out who was still here. A few students started to wander in, taking a seat at the appropriate tables. Albus looked at the students and then back at her. "Come, have a seat." he pointed to an empty seat that was beside him and Severus. She avoided the stare of Severus as she bushled up her robes and gracefully sat into her seat. She dared not look at the stares at the teachers, but she could only guess what they were thinking. While making small talk with Albus, she concluded that dispite the shoke of her walking into the room as, not a student, but a teacher, and other then Filch (who she had tomented as a child), and Severus, she received smiles. The main table silenced as the last of the students filed in. She looked upon the Griffendor table, and her eyes fell upon 'him'.

"It is wise not to let him know of your true purpose here. If he knew, then the potential in him could possibly fade." She nodded at the words Albus whispered in her ear. And soon Minerva brought in the first years, followed by two soon to be 6th years closely behind them. She recognized them from a few of the substitute teaching she did as she travelled, but that had been when they were still in first grade.

The Sorting Hat sung a woe-full song this year. Looking to Abus as the hat spoke of 'alliances', she knew that this had not been the first time the Hat spoke of warnings and encouragement. She watched on and clapped as the Sorting Hat finished. And soon the First years piled through the tables as names were called followed by the name of the House. There were only two left.

"Knight, Andre" Ah, yes! The young boy from france. He had a talent with charms, and did poorly in her Ancient Magic class. He sat nerviously as the hat mumbled over his head. She could remember how nervious she was when she sat under the Wise old hat.

"Griffendor!" Called out the hat, and a smile lit up the boys face. He took a seat next toe the Trio, and She couldnt' help but wonder how well he would fit in so late in the studies. She shook her head. It wasn't his fault.

"Wayama, Momo." The dark haired chinese girl moved forward, pushing back her glasses. She reached the chair without tripping, which amazed her for a moment. The girl was a klutz and a bookworm.

"Ravenclaw!" She smiled as the girl walked just as slowly and took a seat next to another asian girl. It was then that Albus stood up.

"Welcome!" he said with a smile. It was contagious, that smile. She resisted the urge to smile with him, and automatically turned to look at the studerts, using her icy eyes to bore holes in those that would dare overstep a line with her. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to a new year at Hogwarts! I am pleased to say there there is no 'High Inquisitor' This year." There were name cheers, some even from the teachers table. She coulnd't help but smile. "And i would also like to intorduce the newest member of our staff who has graced us with the pleasure to teach Defense against the Dark Arts, as well as an advanced class of Ancient Magic for 6th and 7th years. Please give a Hogwarts welcome to Professor Arie Tarou." He stood and bowed as the students clapped politely for thier newest teacher. But something bothered her of the reserved responce. What happened with all of the other DADA teachers! She sat down and took a sip of her drink. "Before we begin our banquet, I have a few words to say to you: Humdinger and bubblesqueak! Thank you!" Some of the students cheered, and a select few (Slytherin) ignored him completely. Arie smirked and leaned over to Albus and said in a whispering tone, "Sour bunch, arent they?" But before Albus could respond a semi-loud 'hmmff' can from the otherside of her. She turned to look at Severus, and frowned.

"Better to be sour then to be a trouble, Miss Tarou." He looked at her, and in that moment she knew that he had recognized her. His eyes held a little pain and much hatred that she knew must have been Lily's doing. She knew of the pain that the man had suffered, she had been there. She only turned and said into her drink, "Better find the answers then to expect them to be handed to you." In return she could feel a death glare at the side of her face. She only ignored it and his muttereings that she couldn't make out, but instead looked at 'him'. Harry Potter. She could see him with downcast eyes, and his show of smiles. She could feel him. He looked at her with a rapid movement, as if knowing that she was watching him. She made no movemenet to look away, and she felt him quiver under her gaze. All she wanted was to now protect him, as a mother, but she had to be cold. She could feel Severus muttering curses under his breath, and Albus giving off a reasuring sense that it was the right thing to do. Better for him not to know that she was his mothers best friend. She only hoped that Severus would not give her away either.

* * *

Arie smiled and looked around as the two houses entered her classroom. Griffendor and Slytherin. She mentally shook her head. Surely Albus was under a spell when he thought to put such rival houses together for such a dangerous class.

"Good afternoon, Class, and Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, i know that you had a very ... uneventful class last year..." she heard a 'you don't know the half of it' from the back of the classrom, but she chose to ignore it, for now. "...So the first Month will be catch up and review." She heard a goran from half and a sigh of releif from the other. "I was also told that ther was a select few that got together on thier own time to learn and practice many of the spells that you were to be proberly taught. For those of you who are willing to help me out with a 'Mentoring' program, please stay after class." Some of the students started to mutter among themselves, and she could see the grins of achievment among many. But none shone brighter then those on Harrys, Hermoines, and Ron's face. She felt a tug of pride at her heart, but she dismissed it completly. Moving into her 'teacher-mode' she started off the class with splitting them into pairs, Being careful to seperate the obvious 'bad pairs' that Albus had warned her about, and had them practice 5 years of charms. All too soon the class was finished, "Practice with your Pairs on the differnet charms from First to Thierd year charms. No Homework. Your free to Leave." She started to pack up her books, when she remembered to add, "Volunteers for Mentoring, please stay behind." She turned and set her books on the stairs that lead up to her room, turning around to see quite a few of the students left behind. There was the Trio, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Ron Weasly, and then many others, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil. She gave them a welcoming grin, and had them all take a seat.

"From what i understand. Our Mr Potter taught a Defense Arts class during the year, dispite the rule breaking to do so." She gave a harder stare, "Although i do not take rulebreakers lightly," she face softened a little. "Given the circumstances, i'm quite thrilled that i won't have to teach most of you 5th year magic because of your, mis step. Mr Potter, you will have to give me a list of what you taught, and practiced so that way i know what needs to be worked on and such. But from what i got from Alb.. Dumbldore, Hermoine oversaw that you were all taught what was needed to be taught, correct?" The two of them nodded. "Alright, how i want this to work is that you will set your scheduale, and then pass them to along with a muber of people you are willing to take on to practice the various charms that you were taught my Mr. Potter. You can have more then one at a time, but i suggest not to take more then two at a time. And if you feel you need the support, pair up with another Mentoring group." She reached behind her and passed out a blank list. "Write your names here to let me know is is relaly interested in doing this. But before warned. You might be taking on students from a different house, or maybe a different grade. If you ish to stick with just this class just let me know, and i will keep that in mind when i start assigning minties." Soon the paper was returned and she then ussered them out and to thier next class. The door closed, and she watched with her 'eyes' as Harry walked away, a burden on his shoulders and a hope in his heart.

"Why did you really come back, Arie?" She spun around and looked at the dark figure standing at the second door to the classroom.

"I came to teach, Severus. That is all." His eyes narrowed and he strode forward. She was not afraid of him, but her body didn't agree with her. She backed up against the desk, as he stopped about a foot infront of her.

"I highly doubt that. You were never one for only one 'duty'." He sneared, And Arie glared back at him. "At least i know my 'duty' and where I stand, Severus. Or need i remind you of yours?" He eyes flared, and she could see his temper starting to rise.

"You should not have come here. Stiring up things that are long dead is unwise, especially with He-who-must-not-be-named has returned."

Arie let out a chuckle. "So, you still not mutter your old masters words." She walked up to him, a glint of malice flickered in her eyes. "Or is it not him your afraid to face, but your own past. Could it be that there is still much pain over Lily's death?" He winced, and quickly turned to escape.

"She was never part of this and you very well know to keep it as such." His cold voice echoed through the room, the venom stinging back at her own words. Part of her wanted to lash out at him, but she bit down on her tongue. Without a word he left, leaving the cold dark feeling behind that she felt in his heart. Was she up to the challenge that Albus had asked her to do? Would she be able to survive him and still protect Harry? She prayed to the spirits that it be true.

* * *

"Class dismissed. Remember to Owl those permission slips to your parents. And if all goes well we will be on our way to Diagon Ally next week. Have a pleasant afternoon!" Place her wand back into her sleeve, she started to stack the piles of paper that were scattered on her desk. She was, by far, not the neatest teacher here, but at least she was orginized.

"Um..Excuse me, Professor Tarou." Arie turned around to see Harry looking a little upset.

"Yes Mr. Potter? How can I help you?" He handed back the permission slip. "I can't go." She raised an eyebrow, and the boy half cowerd under her stare. "OH? And why is that?" He avoided her eyes and started to fidget with his feet. "My gaurdians.. don't approve of me doing this sort of thing." Arie bit back her tongue. Sirius. She looked at the permission slip and took it from him. "Very well then. Now shoo, and head off to your next class." The boy looked quite disapointed, but not anymore then before. She had not met his 'family', but she knew of Sirius. In more ways then one, really. Harry headed out of her classroom and went to join his friends before the next meal. Looking at the permission form, she sighed a little. Technically, according to Lily and James will (? -") whe was also a potential Gaurdian for the boy if there were something to happen to Sirius. A tear slid down her cheek, and she quickly whipped it away. She was not going to think about him. Not if she could help it. She hoped that she could have gotten to the school earlier to see Remus and get the story from him, but still she was left in the dark other then the little she knew that Dumbledore had send him in his request letter for her to join them.

But this teaching didn't come close to her real job. She looked down at the stack of papers thoughtfully. It was almost time for Lunch, and she should be heading to the great hall, but her 'cards' called to her. Picking up the stack she walked up the stairs to her quarters, muttering 'snuffles' for the door to swing open.

"It's about time that you finally showed up." She almost dropped her books as the voice of Severus floated to her ears in a vile tone.

"How, the hell, did you get in here?" He only pointed to the fireplace. Foo power. Damn.

"What do you want now, Severus. You have already made it clear that you don't want me here." She walked into the room and past him to her desk, setting down the papers and freeing her hands for her wand. "Although you never explained that either." He half growled.

"Tell me, Arie, Why are you really here. I highly doubt that it's just Blacks death. Or is that what you plan to..."

"That is enough!" Arie turned to look at him. "Sirius is non of my concern. And if it was, it most definatly is none of yours." Something passed by his eyes, but Arie barely caught it, and was unable to read it. She picked up her Oracle deck and started to shuffle it in her hands. "Tell me, Severus. Have you ever had your fortune read?"

"No, and i don't intend to. They are a useless guide to life, and have very little imact on what goes around them." Arie smiled with a bit of a smirk in her eyes.

"Tell me. then Severus, Why do you come here? It isn't for a reading, but yet you are trying to harrass something out of me without being clear about it." His arm shot out and pushed Arie against the desk with a little force, almost causing her to cry out.

"You have been chasing Death Eaters for years, and now you have returned here. But you have made no indication that yu are here for the real reason that i see in your eyes."

Arie was a little started by his out-burst. "I hunt Death eaters. Alone." She chuckled,a nd Severus let her go and backed up a little. "By dear Severus, If i was hunting Death Eaters, you would have been the first one i'd kill." Her eyes narrowed and her wand appeared in her hand. "But it is a shame that you are not one of 'them' anymore. A true shame. But what would it matter if i hunted Volte.."

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"Ah! so it is still a sour spot with you. I would only assume that you would still have the Dark mark on your arm." He unconciously started to reach to touch his forearm, but stoped himself.

Arie pointed her wand. "Remuvero Crusio"

Severus cried out and clutched his arm. Second later he was on the ground covered in cold sweat and breathing hard. He moved up the sleeve on his arm, and sow the cursed mark gone.

"Finish teaching Harry Ooclumency." She then started to head to her door on her way to lunch.

He looked to her. "Why don't you if your so bloody powerful." Her eyes narrowed.

"Because, other then the Dark lord, your the only one that he hates enough to learn. And if he can not control his emotions around you, then he will fail before the Dark Lord."

And with that she headed to the Great Hall, leaving a perplexed Severus with a none cursed arm behind.

* * *

He kept calling out. His voice was clear, and his pain and lose painfully clear. But where was he? She rode the world of dreams, and searched and searched. But the one mind that she knew that she could find him she could not touch because of 'him'. She sighed as she came back to the living. She slowly opened her eyes, and the candle light welcomed her with warmth as she looked to her card. She was getting closer. But that battle was still his. But what about the others? Surerly he could not defeat an army as vast as his. That's why she needed them back, Him back. She closed her eyes and breathed in the insense that burned. If only there was more time.

It was October and Halloween was only a few weeks away, and it was clear that every impressionable male had the hots for the new DADA teacher. Hermoine only glared and roled her eyes at Ron and any other male that chatted about her. She was thankful that Harry had not fallen to her 'love potions', but he only commented back that it was pay back for Lockhart. Ron only shuttered a little at the name. Harry only shrugged. There was worse on his plate then having to worry about a gibbering old professor. The dreams kept getting worse. And instead of the odd kill, it was every kill.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry, Hermoine and Ron all turned around to glare at the Potions teacher. All four very unhappy to be in eachothers company. Surrounded students just did thier best to ignore them as the continued in thier everyday chat in the great hall.

"Yes, Proffesor Snape?" He looked to him with defiant eyes, and Snape only sneared.

"At the end of you last class today, you are to report to the potions class. Is that understood?"

"But.. I."

"Is that Understood?" Harry glared at him, but diddn't press the matter. He had a funny feeling that he knew what was to befall him, and he dreaded it. The potions master just took the nod of Harry's head as an agreement and swept away.

Ron leaned in and spoke in a low voice, "Blimy, is he giving you extra potion lessons already?" Hermoine glared at Ron, "Really, could you be more dense. It HAS to be something about the order." She looked to Harry, "Am i right?" Harry didn't say anything, but judging by the look on his face, Hermoine guessed that she was right. "You really shouldn't have to put up with him, you know. Maybe talk to Dumbledore about it." Harry shook his head, "It's not something that Dumbledore can teach me. It's a defense art form..." He muttered off. "Well, why don't you get extra lessons from Professor Tarou? She might not be part of the Order, but she doesn't need to know that, and well, It's extra lessons from Her. How bad can they be? Must be better the whatever Snape could teach you." Hermoine nodded. "Dispite the fact that she's all he thinks about sighs he does have a point. And i'm sure that Dumbledore wouldnt' hire anyone that he doesn't trust." She stopped and looked back and forth from Harry and Ron. "Well.. i'm sure that he had his reasons for hiring Lockharte and Quarrel." She shook her head. "Why don't you ask her. Because even I don't want you suffering at Snapes hands."

Harry only sighed, and still dreaded the inevitable. He did not want to train with anything especially with Snape. He looked to the head table and saw Tarou watching him. Again. Her eyes flickered to the door, and there was a far off look, and then looked back at him, noticed that he was watching her and she quickly turned back to her food.

Her and Snape! He shook her head and only nodded to a comment that Ron made that he didn't catch. Or was there somthing else about thier new DADA teacher? He was tired of being watched by everyone, but then why did he feel that she was watching him when they were not even in the same room.

"Umm, maybe i'll ask her later." Harry muttered as he went back to his food, although his appetite had completely diminished.

* * *

They both set down thier tea, her eyes down cast. Albus turned to watch Faux flitter on his perch.

"So that's how it happened. He never.. came out on the other side." Albus said nothing. She sat her tea on the table infront of her and stood. "Thank you, Albus. It will help, but.. i might need some time to look at this arche." He nodded.

"You have my condolences, Arie. If i could have saved him, I would.. but." Arie but a hand on his knee.

"He died the way he would have wanted to leave this world. There was nothing that anyone could have done." Arie pause and leaned back into her chair. "But it is not the time that he would have wished to leave, not with Voltemort's cult growing, and Harry learning the truth behind his birth." She Looked at him, with eyes that were on the verge of tears. "But, if he were to die, if he was dead, then his soul wouldn't call to me. He hasn't past through the gates of true Death yet. His soul is still wandering through this world, maybe even caught in that window between this world and the next."

"Don't dwell on what you can not change, Arie. You know the burden for that. You learned that many years ago." Arie looked into Albus's eyes, and caught the pain within them. She knew that pain, she caused that pain.

"Albus, I..."

"Just be careful. I lost too many with my blood. I do not need to loose you, or those around my as well."

She was taken back by his words. The 180 year old wizard admitted to her one of his greater fears.

Aries voice softened to a whisper, "Why do you trust me, Albus? With the life of Harry and those around me. You know what i am, and what i can do, and yet you trust me with thier lives, thier souls."

"Because, if i can't trust you, my own blood, then who can i trust?"

* * *

Walking past the Griffendor towers, she could hear the picture close with a click. Curious, she headed to the Fat Lady, and smiled to her.

"Up a little late, i see."

"Indeed. That young man should have his own entrance. Waking me up at such an hour is so tiring."

"Young man?"

"Yeeees. Mr Potter. He came through with Severus not long ago."

Arie smiled. "Well, at least he wasn't alone. Good Night to you."

"And you, Professor." Arie smiled, and then headed back to her room. Severus had come through, but it will have come at a price. She had been told that Harry was very vulnerable when he had these late night lessons. With an inward sigh, she whispered her password at her doorway, and walked in to her room that was now lit by candles. It was to be a long night. Warding dreams was not easy work and took much time. Setting a burning insence on her night stand, she drew a few runes, Thurisaz, Kenaz , and Eihwaz , in the fallen incense and pulled a crystal under her pillow for her dreams.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the trying dark to enter her body, and in her mind, and in her newly found sleep, or maybe a dream, she pulled a ligh sphere around her, and started to picture the Griffendor common room. Her soft slippers not making a sound as she walked ther the Dream World up to the male dormitories. Strings of colours shot out of each of the rooms, dreams of colours of blood to sunshine, or hope, of fear, of happiness. But one thread she followed with a closed heart. The black thread of Death was thicker then the others, and she knew who would dream of Death.

Stepping into the room, she looked over the dreaming body of Harry, quite thankfull that he would not be able to see her if he woke up. The dream world was funny that way. You could walk around like a ghost, no one would see you, unless they knew how to enter the DreamWorld. You could enter dreams, but with everythign there was always a sense of caution. By entering dreams you could be sucked into the dreams and your physical body would die as your mind would be trapped in the dream that you were lost in.

Leaning down, she placed her hand on Harry's forhead and closed her eyes, using her mind to push into his mind. She Recoiled back with the force of confusion, hate, loss, and and he sense of missing self. She quickly pulled her hand away. and stared down at the boy. This was only his subconcious thought, and with the amount of power that he inflicted on her, she knew that he really was who Dumbledore told her about. Forcing herself no to cry for the boys sake, his loss of loosing on his family, and, from what she felt, a loss of himself, his innocence.

Making a quick movement with her hand, she 'drew' a peace rune, Algiz , on his forhead, and he completely relaxed, but not before he muttered 'he's here...infirmiry.' Arie pulled back, and closed her eyes, moments ago waking up in her bed, fully awake.

"He's here?" She reached for the cards nad flipped the first one on the deck. The ' Death ' card started up at her, and she grew cold. Normally it was a card that suggested change, but in her heart, and from the way her candles were flickering nervously, she knew that it wasn't an accurate reading if she looked at them by the book. Pushing her sheets back, she pulled on a robe and flicked her wand into her hand. With quick strides Arie headed out of her room and too the only place that she knew. The infirmiry, the one word that Harry spoke.

"Professor?" Arie swung around, and almost canted a spell as the dark figure moved out of the shadows.

"Severus. Your up a little late." She shook her head, not waiting for an answer. "I have no time for your games. Either come with me, or head back to your room, and leave me be. Although, by following me you might find something of interest." Severus raised an eyebrow, and didnt' say a word. Turning around, Arie didnt' wait to see if he would follow, but with the evident footsteps behind her she knew that she was keeping close, with his wand in hand. Within minutes they arrived where she wished to be. Pushing open the doors, he wand infront of her, they found nothing out of place. Infact, one of the students on the bed was snoring rather loudly. Arie gave a sigh of relief.

"What is this game your playing at?" came a whisper from behind her. Arie only held up a hand of silence as she felt a cold shill to her left. Severus stiffened behind her, feeling the chill as well. Tip toeing closer, they found a door slightly open, and a few haunting voices started to float to her ears, voices that she had long since killed.

"Light!" She whispered, and just before they were to step inside, and storm of emotions and fears pounded into her head, And she dropped her wand as 5 Dementors pushed her out of the way. Severus's voice billowed over the voices in her head, and she saw great white light from a patronis, but the voices kept on climbing. They were't dying.. they weren't going away.

"Expecto patronum totallus " And from Arie's wand shot streams of birds that looked like flames, and they consummed the closest Dementor to her, and the voices lessoned. 'Expecto patronum' And this time instead of consuming them, they drew away from the two proffessors and fled into the halls, only greeted upon by Albus and Minerva, expelling Patronus's of thier own. Turning around she ran into the room where the Matron lived. The room was in disarray, and Arie's hands flew to her mouth. There on the floor layed a white and very dead Madam Pomfry on the floor. Kissed by the touch of death from the dementors that fled the castle.

"I was too late.. Light.. that boy knew it... he was right." Arie muttered under her breath. Her eyes turned to stone, and with a quick turn she left the room, ignoring the stares of the teachers, and the curious gaze of the man that had followed her here.

Too late... she was too late.

* * *

He watched her leave, Looking to the other two that were now back in the room.

"They are gone." Was all Albus said. He nodded, ignoring the looks that Meverva shot at him. He has no reason to be here other then for 'her', and he didn't feel the need to explain what was going on. Menerva just snuffed past him and walked into the Matrons room. He heard a gasp, and Albus's voice. "Do not touch her. Arie will return, and we shall see whether she can be rivived or not."

"But Albus, She has been kissed! No one can revive someone that has been given the Kiss of Death by the Dementors."

The room fell silent. He hated the tension in the room, and walked out into the hall. He felt no loss, no emotions for the woman. Sure, she had saved his life on occation when he came back from 'them', but that was all he owed her. But Arie? He frowned. His hatred for anyone that was assosiated to the Potters was out of his control. He wanted to hate her, like he did Lily, and James, and Remus and Sirius... all of them! But he couldn't find a reason to hate her, other then her association through Lily. She was just like her. Always sticking up for him. But he didn't need 'their' support. But then childish fantasies could never play into adult-hood. But what was her magic? How could she remove the curse, and possibly bring back the Matron to life?

Footsteps echoed back to the room, and before she pushed through the doors, hands full of different interments that he didn't completely recognize, she reached out her hand and pulled on his sleeve. "If she makes it through she may need a Herbal brew of Warming potion. If you have one handy, i suggest to fetch it. But wait to see if she needs it. This may not work." And with that she headed into the room. His eyes went a little wide. The Incante Herb Potion ? He had not needed to make one in years. Shaking his head, he followed her in, reciting the ingredients fo r the potion in his head. Whatever she was up to, if it was a potion she wanted, she would get it. But she had to answer his questions.

* * *

Setting her insterments on the floor, most she probably wouldn't need but brought just in case, she pulled the Matron to lay on her back, and her hands folded on her chest. Arie recited each rune, and with a practiced hand, she drew a celtic knot with her wand and then placed three symbols that woud represent 'Body' 'Mind' and 'Spirit' , and on the womans forehead she wrote the Runes for 'Eihwaz, Ingwaz , and Kenaz " Eeach combinded, as if on a medallion. A circle of power illuminated around them, and she continued to chant, using her life fource to search through the womans body, looking for her life force within the souls or spirit of the womans body. She continued for half an hour without much avail.

"No..." She whispered, the light fading away. A tear ran down her cheek. Picking up her insterments, and whiping away all evidence of the spell, she shook her head at the silent proffesors. "In the morning." Was all she could whisper, and with a heavy heart, she headed back to her room. Forgetting about how she got there, or why she had been there in the first place. And of the man whose curiosity grew to a larger magnifold. Where all she wished for sleep, and to never wake up again.

* * *

It became clear among all the students that the Matron was dead. Out of all the staff she was the only one that was Muggle-born, but only the teachers knew of that connection, and withheld that information from both the students and any outsiders to the School. DADA and Ancient Magic were both cancelled for a week in which Arie did not leve her room. Many took this as a sign of mourning, but both Albus and Severus had guessed otherwise. Dispite Severus's cold spot for her group of friends, as a student he had always admired the woman, and her strength. He visted her on occasion with cups of tea and a vile of sleeping potion, just in case. She was always grateful for the tea, but always turned downt he vile. She never explained why, but he only bowed his head and left, doing his best to ignore the large amount of scattered books and her tear streak face.

Many of his potions students noticed a change in thier professors manor. Although Harry had guessed that they didn't know that they were showing it, He guessed that there was more behind the Matrons death, and that his missing professor knew more then she let on. Halloween was coming up, and so was the trip to Hogsmeade. He frowned at his last trip there, and his 'date' with Cho. He didn't care about girls anymore. Besides, anyone that gets involved with him is sure to get hurt, like Cho, and Hermoine. He shook his head as he headed to his next class. He only hurt those he loved, and those that loved him keep dying. Yes, he was a cursed man.

* * *

She walked up slowely and touched the mirror with a soft hand. It shouldn't' have happened. None of it. This arche shouldn't exist. She could hear the voices, and feel thier pain.

Yes, my children. You will go home. And I'll take you there.

She could feel the voices sigh with the renewed sense of hope.

"Arie. We should get moving. The Ministry would not like us playing with stuff like that." Arie turned around and looked at the woman in the doorway. She stood there leaning against the doorframe with her long blonde hair up in loops and with gold and black robes.

"Aithnea. You should know better then to interrupt me when it comes to the 'dead'."

Aithnea only shook her head and headed out the room. Arie looked at the Arche again and shook her head. If it had been through this then she might have known how to retrieve not only her but countless others. But she was destined to die. He was not. Placing the sheet over the Arche she walked out of the room and joined the new matron back to Hogwarts.

* * *

She didn't want to leave the Arche at the Ministry and return to this nightmare at the school. But her loyalty to Dumbledore overrode her wish to remain away, especially from one proffessor. It was clear, upon entering the gates and seeing a particular student wandering amelessly that Severus had been doing as he was supose to. As much as she hated to see Harry suffer, it was best for them both. That and with the Order still kicking, she had to be careful where she tread. Beside her Aithnea only sighed happily.

"What are you so happy about, Matron?" The woman smiled at her.

"You should know that this school was as much of a home for me as it was for you. Dispite the troubles that have been caused through the different rifts in time." Arie shook her head at her friend and continued to walk back into the school. The sight of the two women was enough to case a new stir. Young and good looking teachers of any kind were rare to see, especially female ones. And two strolling in were enough to get a few males hit by thier signifigant others and others to walk into walls.

"Do you remember the last time this has ever happened to you?" Aithnea leaned over and whispered for Arie only. Arie smiled and nodded. "Yes i do, but i do believe that it was Lily that had stolen that show." Aithnea paused and chuckled at a memory. "I do believe your right. Her and James were a good match. Shame Severus saw her before you."

Arie glared at her friend, "And what is that supose to mean?"

Aithnea stopped in her steps and looked her friend in the eye. "That the two of you were looking in the wrong direction that night." She continued down the hallway towards the Headmasters room, leaving Arie to her own devices, and thoughts. Frowning, she walked back to her room dwelling on Aithnea's words. It was Sirius that she was watching, not James. And it was none of her business if Severus was watching her OR Lily. Not that it mattered, it had been a good night, but she knew that there were other things that were happening. Aithnea was out talking stars with Lupin and Lily and James had disapeared off into some of the Towers, or to Hogsmeade. Arie shook her head and spook her password and headed into her room, trying to forget nights that had long since passsed into memories that have no affect on the hear and now. Moving into her room she could see Severus sitting in one of the chairs that sat in the corner of her room. She smiled softly at his dark form, quietly placing her bag on the ground and pushing her door closed. Walking up slowly she took a seat next to him, summond some tea with her wand and waited for him to wake.

It was about an hour or so that she sat there waiting for him to move as he shuttered and moved quickly, almost falling out of the chair.

"Good morning Professor, would you like some tea?"She held out a cup towards the very out of sorts Severus.

"I..uh..I.." Arie shook her head and just paced him the tea. "I know why your here, although i suspect that the chair wasn't that comfortable. I'm glad that your still teaching Harry. I hope he's learning something." Severus took the tea with a nodd and muttered something about that boy being hard to predict. Arie assumed that Harry learned a little more about Severus then he barginned for.

"Tell me why your here. I may be able to guess, but i want to know for sure." She sipped her tea, as Severus ran his hand through his 'clean' hair.

"That Magic you used on the old Matron, i've never seen magic like that before. What is it? Can you really bring someone back to life once they are dead?" Arie kept silent. Severus sighed. "There is no getting past you. And no matter how many times i have inquired, you still won't answer. Why are you here?" Arie put down her cup of tea.

"A favour for Dumbledore. Only Harry can defeat Voldemort, But he needs someone to help make sure that he is well prepared, and to fight off anything that might hinder his chances. I guess that you can say that i'm part of his army." Severus raised an eyebrow, and this time it was Arie's turn to sigh. "You hated me because i was one of Lily's friends. It's still pains me that she's gone, but nothing i could do could have stopped her from dying. She died to save Harry and i couldn't bring her or James back. It was the destiny that they faced." Arie's eyes grew cold.

"No i can not raise people from the dead, I'm not a god. I can, however, keep thier souls from leaving thier body. I was born under a different star then most. Not only was a born a witch, but also a sorceress.

"..And an Elementalist."

Severus stayed quiet, allowing Arie to talk.

"You know that there are very few that have a talent for the finer arts, like your potions, well i am one of a kind like Trewlany is one of a kind. Only mine has more of an impact. Not only can i keep a soul bound to the body, i can take it away, and i can purify it." She pointed to his arm that no longer had the mark.

"Why are you telling me this?" Arie smiled at the confusion in his voice.

"Because you were willing to help me despite my power, and you were once my friend." She said bluntly, looking him in the eye. "And i will need your help. I know of the Pheonix's Order. I was also part of it at one point, and actually Gave the order its name. Albus found it rather amusing and agreed, though, most in the Order feel that it was Albus that created the name. I, personally allowed it as i did not want it know that i was a part of it as well." Arie chuckled, "Besides, both Faux and Yukure rather liked the idea. Smart birds, pheonixes."

"Yukure?"

Arie smiled, "My familliar is also a Pheonix, only mine is more of a dark nature. I found her in Japan, and felt that she deserved a japanese name. Yukure means dusk, because she looked like the dusk sky. That, and i would her in the late evening. Or her me, i'm still not sure which came first."

Severus shook his head. "Only figures. A rare bird indeed for you to find." Arie smiled at him with a slight chuckle to her voice.

"You don't know the half of it!" Severus looked to her smile and just sat there, gingerly taking a sip of his warm, untouched tea as Arie jumped into that story as if they were back in the past, together, like the old friends they once were.

After an hour or so, Arie yawned a little, and finally realized the time.

"This was a great pleasure, Arie." Severus stood with a slight flourish, the relief in his eyes. Arie smiled and stood as will, ignoring the prominent wrinkles in her robes. The candles danced along the walls as the dimmed a little - as if to imitate Arie's mood. She walked Severus to the door of her room, and smiled softly at him.

"It was good talking to you again. Severus. I have missed it."

"As it pains me to admit," He paused with his usual scowl on his face, but his eyes twinkled a little. "..but I have missed this as well." A flicker of emotion passed over his face, too fast for Arie to catch.

"Sleep well. Severus. I have a boys dream to protect." Severus raised his eyes. Arie chuckled, "being a lore-sorceress has it's advantages. Runes can be surprisingly powerful."

He only kept his his usual scowl. As if it were a permanent fix on his face. "For a master at potions, i'm surprise you bother with it."

Arie chuckled a little low, leaning against the door way. "Potions are no different then runes. At least in power. At least with runes i do not need to deal with any gruesome ingredients. Although that never stopped me from making a potion."

This time Severus smiled. "The only girl in the class that didn't scream when we finally started using live spiders."

"Yeah. Although you didn't seem to like them yourself." Her eyes twinkled a little,and Severus slightly gapped at her.

"You were the one that put the saucer sized spider down my robe!" Arie laughed.

"Actually, i 'charmed' a stone at your feet and it climbed up your leg. I'm surprised you didn't feel it."

Severus shook his head and with a smile - a small twitch of his lips, really - he moved his hand towards the door handle, but paused, as if thinking. Within a blink of a eye, he turned around and pulled Arie in close and planted his lips on hers, softly caressing her lips with his. Surprised by his actions, Arie paused as if unsure what was happening. Closing her eyes her hand moved to touch his check, surprised by the softness of his hair that brushed the back of her hand. Severus leaned in a little more as his kiss deepened to a low passion that made Arie's toes tingle. His hands holding her close at the small of her back, his right hand pulling her hair down. her hair fell to it's full length, just below her knee's, her own hands brushing through his hair, realizing that the whole 'greasy-look' was only well cared for thin black hair that she swore was softer than her own. Severus' lips pulled away, as he gazed for only a moment into her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Arie."

And as quickly as it started, it was over, and Arie was left standing with her hair around her shoulders, and a once lost feeling of warmth warmed her heart.

And for the first time in a very long time she was scared. Scared for her.

* * *


End file.
